


Supernatural Challenge

by ReverseSavitar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseSavitar/pseuds/ReverseSavitar
Summary: A challenge idea for you all!!I don't own anything other than the ideas!!Go put a comment if you accept,If your doing it on here or Fanfiction,and what you pick to do from the list.Edit:Sooo...I let a friend of mine post this,she used my other challenge as a model,and just now saw this....pretty good...might make a few changes with her permisson.





	Supernatural Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy doing this!

Female character(Has to be done!Nonnegotiable!)  
Father-Crowley,Lucifer,or Gabriel(Pick one)  
Femslash Harem-(Any of the girls above,Mary Winchester if you want,and as long as they are a girl whoever else you want!)  
Optional-(MC is a hunter)  
Optional[If dad is Lucifer or Crowley]-(MC becomes Queen of hell)  
Optional(MC is an friend/ally of the Winchesters)  
Optional-(MC is an overpowered badass)  
Optional-(Crossovers)

Optional-(Character bashing)  
Optional-(MC makes Becky her pet[If you wanna go that routue])  
Feel free to add anything else you want but it NEEDS to be Fem/Yuri harem,more than 15 chapters and MC being either Cambion or Nephilim.

 

Enjoy the challenge!!😁😁


End file.
